DNA: Destiny Never Alters
by CSIgirl628
Summary: Marilyn "Mar" Sorenson was the target of high school ridicule. She listened to weird music, wore dark clothes, and was obsessed with eyeliner. However, she was also in love with chemistry; a gothic geek. And as if being bullied by the Gems wasn't enough, her next door neighbor Greg Sanders wasn't any better. What happens when they both end up working for CSI?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bitch.

Slut.

Fat.

Whore.

The insults kept coming and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I took a shaky breath and put my headphones over my ears, being lulled into a calm stupor by Marilyn Manson's _Mechanical Animals. _I got to my locker and slowly slid down until my butt hit the tile, the music screaming in my head. Putting my head between my legs I began to slowly lose my cool when the tears began to overflow. Suddenly the headphones were ripped from my ears and the noise of the hallways came in a tidal wave. I kept my eyes on the ground as Diamond Stevens' voice fills the space around me.

"Hey Marilyn. How are you today?"

"Fine," I mumbled, hoping that she would just disappear.

Two hands wrapped around my arms and yanked me off the ground so I was standing directly in front of Diamond and her friends, Ruby Hanson and Emerald Brady. "Now that's better," Diamond cooed as she ripped the headphones out of the jack and threw them across the hallway. "Look at me when I talk to you," she growled.

I pulled my shoulder bag close to me and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming at her. Suddenly I heard a crack and my head snapped as she slapped me. Ruby took my bag and proceeded to dump the contents onto the floor. My mouth had that icky metallic taste as the blood from my cheek filled my mouth.

Three steady beeps filled the hallway as students began to head to class. The three girls stepped all over my papers as they walked away, laughing. Slowly I bent down and began to shove things in my bag while my music unconsciously still played through the iPod.

An all too familiar shoe stepped directly on top of the papers I was about to grab. Looking up, I saw Greg Sanders standing over me. Standing up I walked over to my headphones and plugged them back into the jack. He continued to stare at me until I looked back at him. "What?!" I snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he smirked and said, "Nice face." I gaped at him as he walked away. Sprinting to the nearest bathroom I dropped my bag and looked into the mirror. A red mark was prominent on my cheek and a purple bruise was starting to form. I pulled out my compact and winced as I began to pat the powder on the red and purple colors.

I trudged home blasting my music and wincing at the throbbing in my ribcage. I just hoped my mom and dad weren't home so I could just take some time to myself. Rounding the corner to my block I grimaced as I heard the roar of a car whiz past me and park in the drive way next to mine. My breath caught in my throat as Greg climbed out of his car and grabbed his bag out of the backseat. I took in his every movement as the passenger side door opened and one of his friends stepped out. I dropped my head and kept going, hoping he didn't see me looking.

My mood only worsened as I noticed my dad and my mom's car in the driveway. I slipped in through the front door and made it halfway up the stairs before my mother's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Marilyn dear! How was school?"

"Fine Mom."

I continued to my room and shut the door, grateful she didn't press it. Plugging my iPod into its dock I began blasting Manson again, hoping that the music would drown out everything. Sitting down at my window, I opened it and blankly stared at the tree growing between my yard and Greg's. I heard my door open and my music suddenly stopped as my dad's cologne filled the room. "Marilyn please turn down that awful music. Is that really what you wore to school today? It's not very flattering, but then again no matter what you wear you won't look very good. Anyway dinner is at six, but you may want to eat less tonight, you are getting fatter."

With that he closed the door and I began crying. The Gems, I can take. Greg, sure. My dad is always making comments and it really breaks my heart. No father should say that to his daughter.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, listening to music and messing with my chemistry stuff. I was deep in concentration when I heard a tap on my window. Lowering the volume on my iPod I went over to the window and threw it open in annoyance. Greg was leaning out his widow with a smirk on his face. If the circumstances were different and he actually felt the same way I did, it could have been a romantic moment.

"Can't you turn that down?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

He mimicked me and rolled his eyes. "Because it is annoying and I'm trying to concentrate."

"Whatever," I said as I began to close window.

"Marilyn, wait."

My heart fluttered as I opened the window again. "Yeah?"

"Do you check me out on a daily basis or was it just a one-time thing?"

All the air left my lungs as a stumbled backwards and slammed the window closed. I shut off my light and crawled into bed, utterly broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was literally dying of heat exhaustion. My whole class stuffed in our gym while an administrator older than the dinosaurs read off our names one by one.

"Greg Sanders."

My eyes flitted to the front where Greg was receiving his diploma. My mind began to wander; if I had told Greg about how I feel, maybe he would have felt the same way. We could be graduating together and getting ready for college. Maybe we would get a little apartment together and have movie nights and face the world together…

"Marilyn Sorenson."

I carefully made my way up to the front of the stage and took my diploma and shook hands with the right people. _Finally, _I thought. _I never have to see any of these assholes ever again…_

**This is kind of a filler/fluff chapter. The real stuff will start with the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I put my car in park and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was really here, in Las Vegas, getting my dream job. _"What if I mess up? What if they all hate me? What if…" _My thoughts were interrupted when I looked at the clock, realizing I had 5 minutes to get inside. I cut the engine, stopping Manson mid-song, hastily grabbed my bag and ran inside.

Greg's POV:

I pulled in to the lot with a grin on my face when I remembered that today we were getting a new CSI. Things had been boring lately and a new face would do everyone good. _"What if I meet her and she hates me? What if I get distracted and mess up? What if I say something stupid? What if…" _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door slam saw the back of a girl's head disappear into the building. I looked at the clock and quickly gathered my things as well, running to the door, praying I wouldn't be late.

Marilyn's POV:

I slowly walked up to the lady at the reception desk and put on a smile. "Hi," I said. She looked up and gave me a smile. "Today is my first day and I'm not really sure where I should be…"

"Welcome to the Crime Lab. I will page Gil Grissom, he is your supervisor. He will take it from there."

I sat down and looked at my feet, afraid to make eye contact with anyone. I felt someone brush past me and say, "Sorry Grissom. Didn't see you there."

My head snapped up, not because the guy said Grissom, but because I thought I recognized the voice. _"Don't be stupid Mar. You just got here, how could you know anyone?" _I stood up and walked over to a man with grayish hair and kind eyes. "Hi. I'm Marilyn Sorenson."

"Gil Grissom. Pleased to meet you. Now if you'll follow me I will show you to the break room where you can meet your colleagues. I apologize if I seem rushed, but I have to dissect larvae before they mature."

I smiled to myself. "How many weeks have they been on the body? If you haven't determined a TOD yet they can be quite helpful." He gave me a strange look and I felt myself blushing. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong. I don't want you to think I'm pushy but I've always been fascinated by bugs and…"

He held up a hand to cut me off before offering a small smile. "I think you and I will get along famously."

My smile grew as we walked down to what I assumed was the break room. I was greeted by a blonde woman with a pile of folders around her. She looked up as we came closer and I immediately liked her. "Catherine, this is Marilyn Sorenson our new CSI. Marilyn, this is Catherine Willows."

She held out her hand and I took it tentatively. "Please call me Mar."

We smiled and all of a sudden booming voice came from down the hall, "Hey Griss I got the results you wanted."

Grissom smiled and said, "Thank you Nick. I'll leave you to get acquainted."

I faced the man with the Texas drawl and smiled. "I'm Mar."

"And what's that short for?" He grinned at me.

"Marilyn."

"As in Monroe?"

I giggled. "No. Manson. One of the greatest musicians to live."

Nick broke into a wide smile and said, "Well I think you and the other DNA tech will get along just fine."

"Who's that?"

He opened his mouth but was interrupted by another man coming into the break room and slapping him on the back. "Well we did it Nicky. We nailed that SOB."

Nick glanced from the man to me and said, "Such language in front of a lady. Warrick you should be ashamed."

Warrick and I shook hands and I said, "Don't worry on my account. You may have offended Nick though. He looks as if he might cry."

They both gaped at me as I grinned. Warrick crushed me in a hug and let out a booming laugh. "I like this one. She's got you down Nicky."

"Mar. Short for Marilyn. Not Monroe," I said, and to that Nick laughed as well.

"I think we will get along famously."

Catherine gathered her things and made for the door, "I'll leave you three to it then. Show her around, but be nice please."

I shot her a quick smile and with that she disappeared down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Nick slung his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the break room and down a bunch of hallways before going into the locker room. "So here is your locker, the combo is on the lock. Open it and you should have your stuff in there. You're certified to carry a gun, right?"

I spun the numbers on the lock and it opened with a click. "Yes, I am." I said as I grabbed my pager, cell phone, gun, and ID. "Now where?"

Nick led me out the door and said, "I actually have to make some stops if that's okay with you."

I grinned like a kid on Christmas and said, "I don't mind at all. Lead the way."

The first stop was the AV lab where I was introduced to Archie. Nick walked in the room and said, "Archie, you have that surveillance footage for me?"

He gave Nick a soft smile and said, "Right here. I can give you the make and model of the car, but the plate is a no-go. Too blurry."

I peeked over his shoulder and muttered, "Adjust the contrast…"

He turned and said, "What?"

I felt my face get red again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I was just saying that if you adjust the contrast the light could maybe give you a partial plate…"

Nick chuckled as Archie started messing with a few things. Within minutes there was a partial license plate on the screen. Archie turned to me and said, "I may have to steal you from DNA. How did you…?"

"Oh um my dad works with computers and I used to mess with them when I was a kid."

The next stop was the Trace lab. "Hodges please give me some good news," Nick said as he opened the door.

"Good news, I have results." The man at the table said to Nick.

There was sort of an awkward silence before I piped up, "Are you gonna say something or…?" Hodges looked surprised and I continued, "I mean you know what you're talking about so we would greatly benefit from your expertise."

Nick gave me a what-the-heck look and Hodges grinned. "I like this one. So Nick the fibers on you vic were a blend of…"

I zoned out as he was explaining it and began to look around. I noticed one boy in particular, his back was to me so I didn't see his face, but he had brown hair and what looked like streaks of blonde. He was busy messing with a machine and I could faintly hear the music playing from the room. Nick tugged at my arm and led me out of the room, muttering something incoherent. "Marilyn. Nick. Just the two I was looking for," Warrick called from behind us. "Grissom just gave us a new case. Murder at the Tangiers."

I broke into a grin and said, "Cool. My first murder."

The two men exchanged a look before Warrick said, "I'll drive."

Nick and I glanced at each other before we both called, "SHOTGUN!" and took off down the hall.

I put my kit down in the middle of the room and took a look around. The man was lying on the floor of the small kitchen area, covered in blood. Nick brushed past and walked over to the coroner. "Whatcha got Super-Dave?"

I cocked my head to the side and made my way over to where they were and took a look at the body. The coroner smiled at me and said, "Hi. I'm David. And you are?"

"Mar," I said absentmindedly.

I slowly moved over to the knife rack sitting on the counter. Shining my flashlight on it, I grinned to myself.

"Help me roll her Dave." There was shuffling as the two men turned him onto his side.

"Lividity is fixed and it looks like the COD is…"

"Knife wound," I finished for him. Nick looked up at me and I shined my flashlight on the knife rack. "What do you notice?"

Nick shrugged. "The knives are all there. I don't see how you knew that."

I pointed. "One of the knives is facing the wrong way." I snapped a picture and pulled it slowly out of the holder. It was covered in blood.

"No wallet. No ID," Dave stated.

"Robbery gone wrong?" Nick asked.

"We won't know until we get back to the lab. There's blood on the handle, seems out of place."

Dave grinned and said, "Be careful. If she's around a lot longer some of you may be out of a job."

I grinned and turned back to the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I checked my work twice, then before I left for DNA I checked it again, just to be sure. I turned down the hall just as Nick rounded the corner. "Did you get anything off surveillance?"

He handed me a folder and said, "Yep just got this from Archie."

"Cool. I'll meet you in the break room on 10. I've gotta get this to DNA."

I opened the door and Manson hit me like a tidal wave. I set the samples down and spoke to the back of the guy's head, "_The Last Tour on Earth_ is one of the best albums by Marilyn Manson. However, _Mechanical Animals _will always be my favorite."

The guy spun around in his chair and the world stood still. I didn't even register the fact that the folder Nick had handed me was on the floor. The guy I was looking at was none other than Greg Sanders.

It all came rushing back to me. The taunting, teasing, the disputes between us, the way he broke my heart without realizing it. I stood there like a statue as he stood up and came over to me with a lopsided grin on his face. "Hey. I'm Greg. DNA extraordinaire and fellow Manson fan. You are?"

That's when I snapped. He didn't even remember me. How could he not remember me? After all the rumors he spread about me after that night, I was sure it would be imprinted in his mind like it was in mine. He took a step closer and I shoved him with all my might and ran out of the room.

"How long has she been like this?" I heard Nick ask Catherine.

I had been sitting in the break room staring at the wall for a good 10 minutes. The horror and pain of my high school life was drowning me again and again. The laughing, teasing, rumors. The cutting, the blood, the pain, the way it took away pain….

"Mar," Catherine sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched but she didn't move it. "What happened?"

All I could muster was, "It's him."

Catherine turned to Nick, "Where did she come from? Where was she going when you last saw her?"

Nick took a deep breath and said, "Um I think she was heading to DNA…"

My line of sight was interrupted as Warrick kneeled down in front of me, forcing me to look at him. "How about you come with me to AV and ask Archie about the surveillance?" He held out his hand for me and I hesitantly took it as he helped me up. "It's alright Mar. Come on."

Archie was talking to Warrick and I was nodding along, but I didn't hear a thing they were saying. My mind kept skipping back in time to seeing him again. He pretended as if he didn't even know me…

"I got a call from Brass. They picked up the guy and are waiting for us. Mar, you coming?"

I nodded and followed him down the hallway, keeping my eyes on the ground.

I was on the other side of the glass, watching Brass and Warrick show the girl piece after piece of evidence. It was clear she was guilty, but I couldn't help but wonder. Did he do something wrong? Had he hurt her like Greg hurt me? Was she suffering too?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Warrick came into the room. "We got her. Now her fate is in the hands of the DA. Congrats rookie, you solved your first murder."

I smiled weakly and said, "We. You, me, and Nick. We solved this murder."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The drive back to the lab as an interesting one. Nick. Warrick, and I discovered our varying tastes in music and we were arguing over what station to play. By the time we got back we were all in tears from laughing so hard.

We were walking to the break room when my phone started to buzz. I took it out of my pocket and my face fell when I saw my mother's name flashing across the screen. "Damn," I mumbled. "Hang on guys I gotta take this."

"Why so glum? Who's calling, the devil?" Warrick asked.

I managed a laugh. "Not quite. It's my mother. Now hush." I turned around and slowly opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello darling. How's work?"

"It's great. I'm actually at work right now so…"

"That's nice dear," My mother kept talking like she hadn't heard what I said, and honestly she probably didn't. "So your father and I are going to be in town next week so if you could give us your address…"

My breath hitched in my throat and my head started to spin. "Um-wha- Look I can't really talk right now but I will email you when my shift is over."

"Honey I need to know now so I can make arrangements."

I rambled off my address, we exchanged goodbyes and I wandered into the break room. Nick and Warrick stared at me and I gave them a half-hearted smile, sitting down and spreading the case files in front of me and began my report.

My feet were dragging as I made my way to the staff locker room. Today had caused me a lot of stress and I was ready to go home. I passed Grissom and he motioned for me to follow him to his office. My eyes wandered around the lab as I trudged behind him. We passed DNA and I felt Greg's eyes following me as I walked past.

He closed the door after I had stepped inside the office. My eyes travelled around the room and landed on a fetal pig in a jar, to which I raised my eyebrow but then smiled. In a weird way, it was cute. Grissom watched me as I sat down and he sat across from me. There was silence before he spoke. "What happened today? I heard you pushed one of my lab techs."

I took a shaky breath and began telling him the whole horrid tale. Freshman to senior year, the stories came one after the other and I couldn't stop them. Truthfully I had been waiting for someone to ask me that for a while, and it was nice to finally let it all out. Gil just sat there listening, sometimes nodding or saying, "Mhmm." At some point I had started crying but I didn't realize it until I stopped talking and the room fell silent again. I was expecting thousands of questions but he only asked one. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah. I guess. It was nice to finally talk about it all and have someone listen, so thank you."

He gave me a soft smile and said, "As long as you are content with where you are now, the past shouldn't define you. I have only one more request; apologize to Greg. The kid was beating himself up all day trying to figure out what was wrong."

I nodded slowly and stood up, Grissom followed me and opened the door, ushering me out. I gave him a hug and he tentatively hugged back. I had only known him for one day but already he felt like a father to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I slammed my locker door in frustration and sat down on one of the benches, sighing into my hands. Not exactly the best way to start my career here. _If I have a career after the stunt I pulled today. _I thought bitterly. I jumped a little when I looked up and saw Greg standing in the doorway, sheepishly staring at me.

"Um sorry I didn't realize you were still here."

I stared at him for a minute. His hair was a darker shade of brown but he still had those classic highlights. He was a bit taller, and I could see that he had filled out when his black t-shirt grew taunt as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Greg's POV

The girl kept staring at me and I crossed my arms defensively over my chest, studying her like she was studying me. Her hair was a pretty light brown color and her eyes were a hazel color, which looked really nice with her petite face. She looked so familiar, and I wanted to call her out on it, but considering how she had shoved me earlier it probably wasn't a good idea.

My eyes met hers and my breath caught in my throat as I noticed how much emotion her eyes showed. She looked hurt, sad, angry, and a bit scared. _Why on earth is this girl afraid of me? _I wondered. Tentatively I took a step forward and she immediately countered with a step backwards. I frowned slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking me and almost defending herself against me.

She took a deep breath and her voice came out quiet and sad when she addressed me. "I'm sorry I shoved you. I was out of line and it wasn't right."

"It's okay," I said a bit too quickly. Her voice sounded so familiar. I made a bold move and decided to ask her. "This may seem really cliché but I swear this is not a pickup line, but do I know you?"

Her face fell and I immediately knew something was wrong. I heard her whisper, "Of course," and she ran past me, stopping at the door and looking at me. "Woolridge High School. Class of '98."

And with that she was gone.

I slammed the door to my apartment and ran into my bedroom, yanked open the closet door and pulled down the box with my yearbooks. I grabbed the one from 1998 and rifled through it until I got to the seniors. Slowly I took in each face, comparing them to the girl from the lab. I was frustrated that I didn't know her name.

An idea dawned on me and I pulled out my phone, texting Nick and asked him what the new girl's name was. He replied back in seconds with one word; _Mar. _I frowned. That wasn't much to go on, but I sensed that was all I would get from him. I decided to text Warrick and ask him, still absentmindedly flipping through the yearbook. I got to the S's and saw my goofy face smiling back at myself. My phone dinged and Warrick's response was a bit longer, and not what I was expecting. _Marilyn. Don't know her last name. _

Marilyn.

Marilyn.

Where have I heard that before? My eyes widened when the impossible came to me. _Could it be? _I thought to myself. I ran my finger down the line until I came to one name, then slid my finger across to the picture. Staring up at me was the girl from today. My eyes traveled to the name that accompanied the picture.

**Marilyn Sorenson**

I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the footboard of my bed. _Oh. My. God. _My brain as moving a mile a minute. The girl I would see walk in the hallway, get beat up, who lived across from me, who was adorable beyond words, who I was so awful to because I was scared, was now my new colleague.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Marilyn's POV:

I slammed the door to my small apartment and let out a shaky sigh. Why did I tell him that? I should've just let it go, started over. I dropped my bag in my bedroom and turned on the water in the bathroom, ready to take a long, relaxing shower.

I let the water pelt my back as I stood there, unmoving. My mind, no matter how much I tried to avoid it, kept drifting back to Greg and the locker room. I kept trying to move past it, but my mind just kept going over his face in my mind. The defined jawline, the way his hair was out of control but styled at the same time, his eyes… _Stop it Marilyn. _I scolded myself. _This is the same boy who teased you all throughout high school. Forget about the feelings you have, no had. You HAD feelings for him. Now he is just some guy you work with. Do not let him get inside your head._

After my little pep talk I turned off the water and got dressed for bed, which was strange since the sun was in the sky.

Greg's POV:

I kept tossing and turning, her face appearing every time I closed my eyes. The way her eyes widened when she saw me, how scared she seemed, and now I know why. I mentally cursed myself and threw off the covers, tossing a shirt on, I grabbed my keys and phone, ready to go pound out my frustration at the gym.

Marilyn's POV:

An annoying buzzing woke me up from my deep sleep, subsequently scaring me at the same time. I rolled over and squinted at my phone, then I fumbled with it before I finally got it open. "Sorenson," I spoke groggily.

I heard a laugh on the other end when Nick's voice filled my ears. "Morning sleepyhead."

I glanced at my clock and rubbed my eyes, propping the phone between my shoulder and head. "Actually, it's nighttime," I smiled sleepily.

"Exactly, so consider this your wake up call. Time for work."

I grumbled and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. "Nick this whole you as my alarm clock thing is not going to work out."

"Hurry up. There was a bus crash. It's all hands on deck."

I hung up and walked over to my closet, pulling on a pair of dark, almost black, jeans, plain navy blue t shirt, and a blazer. I ran around turning off the lights and getting my things together before grabbing my combat boots and locking my door behind me.

**A/N: So the case I am going to use in the next few chapters is from Season 2 Episode 18, where Greg responds to the bus crash even though he has no field training. Throughout this story I may use cases from the show to develop Greg and Marilyn's relationship. The ideas behind those cases are not mine and I do not intend to copyright them.**


	9. Author's Note

So hi. First off thanks to all who are taking the time to read this, and thank you for getting this far. I'm new to the fanfiction world and I still have a lot to do, but I thought I'd explain a few things.

I'm in college so for those of you following this story I will update as regularly as I can. And think you for following DNA. Feel free to leave comments because I love hearing what you think and feel free to leave suggestions in my inbox.

As I've read through this, yes there are typos and whatnot but I'm not perfect. I'm sorry for the mess ups and I will triple check next time.

If you are still reading this, then thank you. There isn't a whole lot left I want to say, so have a good night/day/whatever time it is where you're from.

Lots of love 3


End file.
